Known murloc territories and villages
This is a list of known murloc territories and villages. Eastern Kingdoms Common murloc * Location: Elwynn Forest (lake, river, Stone Cairn Lake); Westfall (coastal, Longshore); Redridge Mountains (lake, Lake Everstill) * Levels: 6-22 * Types: Coastrunner, Flesheater, Forager, Hunter, Lurker, Minor Oracle, Minor Tidecaller, Netter, Nightcrawler, Oracle, Raider, Scout, Shorestriker, Streamrunner, Tidecaller, Tiderunner, and Warrior * Famous/Named: Squiddic (level 19, rare); Cookie (level 20, elite), Brack (level 18-19, rare); Slark (level 11-15, rare); Old Murk-Eye (level 20, quest) Grimscale tribe These murlocs pillaged Captain Kelisendra's ship cargo. * Location: The Golden Strand as well as the Tranquil Shore in Eversong Woods. * Levels: 6-8 * Types: Oracle, Seer, and Forager * Famous/Named: Mmmrrrggglll (level 9) (Grimscale chief) Vile Fin tribe These Murlocs come in to conflict with both the Rot Hide gnolls and persistent Forsaken. To the south in Silverpine Forest, the Vile Fins build huts and villages along the shore and upon the islands of Lordamere Lake. * Location: Tirisfal Glades (coastal); Silverpine Forest (Lordamere Lake) * Levels: 7-20 * Types: Lakestalker, Minor Oracle, Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, Shorecreeper, Shredder, Tidecaller, and Tidehunter * Famous/Named: Muad (rare) , Deeb (rare) Torn Fin tribe These lonely murlocs eke out an existence on the southern shores of the region. * Location: Hillsbrad Foothills (coastal) * Levels: 28-32 * Types: Coastrunner, Muckdweller, Oracle, and Tidehunter * Famous/Named: Scargil (rare) Bluegill tribe These are the only regions in Khaz Modan that are hospitable to the murlocs' aquatic nature. The vast fens and sticky marshes are home to the Bluegill tribe, who are constantly hunted by adventurers issuing out of Menethil Harbor. * Location: Loch Modan,Wetlands (coastal, marshland) * Levels: 10-14 in Loch Modan, 20-29 in Wetlands. * Types: Forager, Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, Raider, and Warrior * Famous/Named: Gobbler (Bluegill Marsh, Wetlands - quest) , Whitefin (southern part of lake Loch in Loch Modan) Saltscale tribe This is an especially vicious breed of murlocs. * Location: Stranglethorn Vale (coastal, the Vile Reef) * Levels: 35 - 37 (elite) * Types: Forager, Oracle, Hunter, Tidal Lord, and Warrior Murkgill tribe * Location: Stranglethorn Vale (lake) * Levels: 35-37 * Types: Forager, Hunter, Lord, Oracle, and Warrior * Famous/Named: Gluggle (rare) Marsh tribe The Marsh tribe lives to the south and east of the ancient temple that lies in the fens. * Location: Swamp of Sorrows (marshland) * Levels: 41-45 * Types: Flesheater, Inkspewer, and Oracle * Famous/Named: Swamp Talker (level 50, quest), Fingat (level 43, rare, and very tiny), Jarquia (level 46, quest) Greengill tribe A physically-small tribe located on the southeastern part of the Isle of Quel'Danas. They are , but are being mind-controlled by the naga. * Location: Isle of Quel'Danas (coastal) * Levels: 60 Kalimdor Greymist tribe * Location: Darkshore (coastal) * Levels: 11-20 * Types: Coastrunner, Hunter, Netter, Oracle, Raider, Seer, Tidehunter, and Warrior * Famous/Named: Flagglemurk the Cruel (rare), Murkdeep (quest) Siltfin tribe * Location: Azuremyst Isle (Coastal) * Levels: 8-10 * Types: Oracle, Hunter * Famous/Named: Murgurgula (Level 11) Blacksilt tribe * Location: Bloodmyst Isle * Levels: 11-17 * Types: Shorestriker, Seer, Scout, Forager, Tidecaller, and Warrior Saltspittle tribe * Location: Ashenvale (Lake Falathim) * Levels: 19-21 * Types: Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, and Warrior * Famous/Named: Mugglefin (rare) Blindlight tribe * Location: Ashenvale (subterranean, Blackfathom Deeps) * Levels: 22-25 (elite) * Types: Muckdweller, Oracle * Famous/Named: Gelihast (elite), Mutanus the Devourer (elite; Mutanus is found in the Wailing Caverns and may or may not be a Blindlight.) Mirefin tribe * Location: Dustwallow Marsh (coastal) Mudcrush Durtfeet likes to eat these murlocs! * Levels: 35-38 * Types: Coastrunner, Muckdweller, Oracle, Puddlejumper, and Warrior * Famous/Named: Burgle Eye (rare), Razorspine Storm Bay tribe * Live in the Bay of Storms in Azshara. * Levels: 51-55 * Types: Oracle, Warrior Arkkoran These murlocs live in or near the Temple of Arkkoran in Azshara. They are among the children of the sea that guard Lord Arkkoroc, along with Arkkoran Pincers and Clackers. * Levels: 53-55 * Types: Oracle, Muckdweller Northrend Chillmere tribe * Location: Chillmere Coast, Howling Fjord * Levels: 65-71 * Classes: Coastrunner, Oracle, Tidehunter * Famous/Named: Old Icefin White Shark tribe The White Sharks are an important force on the stretch of coast closest to Valgarde, and have more frequent dealings with surface-dwellers than many other murloc tribes. * Famous/Named: Shlur, Lilki Winterfin tribe * Location: Winterfin Retreat, Borean Tundra * Levels: 62-70 * Types: Oracle, Shorestriker, Warrior * Famous/Named: Mrmrglmr, Ahlurglgr, Brglmurgl, Cleaver Bmurglbrm Elsewhere Wide Grin tribe Turquoise-skinned with yellow bellies, these murlocs all bear red tattoos of slitted eyes above wide toothy grins. Some paint the symbol across their bodies as well. This tribe is supposed to be particularly ferocious and intelligent, and its members wield some of the best equipment. They usually content themselves by mincing rival murloc tribes. * Location: an island near Broken Isles. * Types: Warrior, Rogue, and Shaman * Famous/Named: Ogloop, Ipwoom Lostfin tribe * Location: on the Broken Isles Dark Ray tribe * Famous/Named: Mimmil Ripfang tribe * Famous/Named: Yshmeel Tidewalker tribe * Location: Serpentshrine Cavern * Levels: 71 (elite) * Types: Warrior, Shaman, Lurker, Hydromancer, and Depth-Seer Underworld Minions * Location: Darkspear Islands near Maelstrom (coastal, subterranean) This organization of murlocs worshiped a banshee or naga named Sea Witch. The group used to have an underground lair, but it collapsed when Thrall escaped their dungeon. These were the first murlocs introduced (chronologically) into the Warcraft universe. Surprisingly, other members of the Underworld Minions included ghosts, golems, spiders, skeletons, gnolls, salamanders, and sludges. These are the units found in the Warcraft III prologue called Exodus of the Horde that served as the demo for Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. They were not in the retail version of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos' "prologue campaign", but were later included with the re-release in the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne "custom campaign". *Heroes **'Sea Witch' (Mystical hero adept at attacking from afar and destroying buildings.) ** Murloc High Sorcerer (Mystical hero adept at attacking from afar.) *Buildings **Bone Chipper (Provides food and attacks units.) **Murloc Hut (Provides food and makes units.) **Altar of the Deep (Provides food and raises heroes.) *Fighting units ** Murloc Tiderunners (A light melee unit.) ** Murloc Seacultists (A light ranged and caster unit.) ** Murloc Huntsmen (A heavy ranged unit.) ** Murloc Flesheaters (A heavy melee unit.) ** Murloc Sorcerers (A spellcaster unit.) ** Murloc Guardians (A spellcaster unit.) **Siege Golem (A siege and caster unit.) Category:Murlocs Category:Murloc tribes Category:Organizations